Magnus' Fallout
by Short Little Writer Girl
Summary: After Ragnor's death Magnus doesn't know what to do sure he's got his Shadowhunter with a stamina rune, but Magnus just lost one of his best friends so it affects him. Bad.


When Magnus got the emergency call from Ragnor Fell, Magnus didn't know what to expect from the green skinned man,but seeing him clawed up beyond recognition (besides the green din and extra finger joints) Magnus slid down one of the stone walls next to him, read the message, then put his head into his hands and sob.

When the Nephilim where able burn the dead after Valentine's death they burned Ragnor's body, they didn't burn him after the demons invaded the day before because Magnus wanted to call Catarina and ask her what she thought. After a bunch of tears and cussing on Catarina 's part she told Magnus she was coming to Idris with Tessa and that she wanted Ragnor's body cremated.

The cremation was one of the hardest days in Magnus' life. Ragnor's body laid on a fire proofed stretcher made of wood, his green body engulfed in orange flames. Magnus was the only thing keeping Catarina up as sobs racked her sapphire blue body. When Magnus couldn't see any green left as the flames had taken over Magnus and Catarina fell over and Alec ran over seeing that Magnus had stuffed his tan face into the blue neck.

"Magnus?" The blue eyed Shadowhunter asked kneeling down to Magus' hight. Magnus turned to face Alec, "are you okay? I know Ragnor was a friend of yours."

Magnus felt Alec's hand start rubbing on his back soothingly. Magnus let go of Catarina who fell on all fours grabbing at the gravel beneath them, Magnus turned and sat across from his sexy Shadowhunter knees drawn up to his chest. "No. God no Alec I'm not okay." Alec scooted towards Magnus and grabbed his shoulder. "I knew Ragnor almost all my life now... and now he's gone." Fresh tears gathered in Magnus' cat eyes and Alec wiped them away.

In the following days Magnus had three bottles of rum, and nine bottles of bluberry schnapps. All Magnus remembered was Alec holding him and passing out on his round kitchen table after drinking an extra large bottle of schnapps.

A few days later Magnus sat on his red velvet couch with his feet propped up on his beautiful Victorian Era coffee table that came from the London Institute as a gift from Tessa and Will during a Christmas. Magnus swirled a bottle of Point Noir in his right hand as he watched Jurassic Park go to Comercial. Magnus' eyes drifted to the picture next to the TV it was one of those pictures taken on an amusement park ride at Disneyland of him, Tessa, Catarina, and Ragnor. Oh God Ragnor, Magnus stumbled across the bamboo floor as he vaguely remembered dropping the glass bottle with the red liquid spreading on the floor. Magnus grabbed the picture and held it close sobbing as he remembered that day.

 _Flashback_

The year was 2004 and it was a bright hot summer day in Brooklyn. Magnus, Ragnor, Tessa, and Catarina all where spread out across the living room in Magnus' loft.

"What to do, what to do." Magnus said flipping through the channels for what seamed to be the millionth time.

Tessa who was perched on the armrest flipping through a magazine cried out. "We should go to Disneyland!"

Ragnor was soon startled awake and Magnus stopped clicking through the channels.

"I've never been to Disneyland so I say we go." Catarina said. So that was that and they went spending the entire day into about 3 am.

 _End of flashback_

Magnus passed out soon after either from exauhstion or something else Magnus didn't know, but he was well aware of something picking him up and placing him in his bed.

When Magnus woke up his head was on a crumpled black tee shirt, he looked up and his cat eyes met bright blue ones. Alec ran his thumb down his cheek and then Alec kissed Magnus' forehead after seeing his eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" Alec asked quit let as Magnus sat up and put his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Mhmm." Was all Alec got for a response.

"C'mon Magnus talk to me."

"I miss Ragnor. And I know you're going to say that you miss Max, who I know didn't deserve to die, but Ragnor was one of the first people I trusted he also helped me get better at my magic."

Alec was speechless for a moment as he laid his chin onto Magnus' hair which was not spikes and upon further inspection Alec saw no make up on Magnus' face at all.

"I never knew that," Alec said pushing a strand of black hair behind Magnus' pierced ear.

"That's because I never told you. Ragnor had been one of the few Warlocks that had seen the world without Nephilim."

Alec was speechless. Magnus rarely told him about his life except for all the important stuff (even though he didn't know who Magnus' father was).

It was Christmas and Tessa, Catarina, and Magnus stood on the bridge overlooking the Thames river. In Magnus' right hand held the last thing that they had in memory of Rapheal, his silver cross necklace.

"Rapheal you saved my life just like I saved yours and even though you were a vampire you still deserve heaven." Magnus' voice racked at the end as he tossed the silver necklace into the river. Magnus let a tear fall, his ordeal in Edom still showed. Through Magnus' red leather winter coat his ribs somewhat poked out. As Magnus looked up he saw that both Catarina and Tessa had their heads bowed in respect for the now completely deceased Christian vampire.

Catarina had a medium sized jade jar in her leather gloved hands. Catarina had on a simple purple coat and was standing in between Magnus and Tessa. Catarina uncovered the elegant green jar which held the ashes of Ragnor Fell.

"Ragnor Ioved you. I truly did and if you were still alive I would've started dating, but instead because of Jonathan Morgenstern... you died and you went into what is your paradise. But someday I hope to join you, but you'll have to wait until I die." And then Catarina poured the ashes and it looked the a grey waterfall as they fell from the bridge then Catarina took the jade jar and covered it again.

Magnus felt arms loop around his waist and he knew it was his Alec. Alec who was not going away anytime soon. Alec who held onto Magnus as they exited hell. Alec who one day would be his husband. Magnus turned and kissed his Alec.

Even though Magnus still missed both Ragnor and Rapheal dearly, they were probably looking down fondly at Magnus as he kissed his Alec.

After Magnus said his goodbyes Alec had realized that Magnus was becoming himself again. Magnus was more active and less drunk, he looked tan again after a month had passed from being rescued from Edom.

And then the wedding happened and Magnus had seen the ghost of Ragnor (in central park where the wedding was taking place) while Magnus gave his vows and smiled. Ragnor's ghost smiled fondly at the scene of Malec and then Ragnor took off his hat which had two holes in it from his horns and disappeared into nothing knowing that Magnus wasn't mourning over him still.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review what you thought.**

 **Thanks ◇Short Little Writer Girl◇**


End file.
